1. Technical Field
This invention relates to medical equipment and, more particularly, to a combined IV bag and oxygen supporting pole for supporting medical equipment.
2. Prior Art
For many years, intravenous (I.V.) solutions have been administered in a fairly simple fashion with a bottle or bag of solution hanging from a pole on a simple tripod base stand. Many varieties of IV poles exist in the field for supporting intravenous fluid containers to facilitate the gravity feed of fluids contained therein to patients oriented in an adjacent support structure, such as an emergency cot or bed. Such fluids are traditionally administered in hospitals and there is little, if any need for transport of such stands and other associated equipment. Recently, several advances in medicine have rendered such equipment obsolete. While conventional I.V. stands are portable in the broadest sense, they remain heavy and cumbersome to transport.
The spread of the use of I.V. equipment to the home has rendered existing I.V. stands inadequate for several reasons. In the home, the patient is often reasonably ambulatory and thus, it is highly desirable to transport the I.V. stand and associated equipment with the patient about the house. Homes typically have various irregular surfaces which are not easily accommodated by conventional I.V. stands. In particular, such surfaces are stairs, carpets and any other surfaces which are not typical in an institutional setting. Furthermore, many patients require the administration of multiple I.V. fluids. Unfortunately, most I.V. stands only provide suspension means for one I.V. bag, thus requiring the user to have multiple I.V. stands that effectively prevent them from moving about independently. Some patients also receive supplemental oxygen as part of their treatment. Such oxygen is administered to the patient from an oxygen tank that is rather heavy and is thus placed on a portable cart or similar assembly. Again, having both an I.V. stand and an oxygen tank cart can prevent a patient from moving about their home or hospital room independently.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,294 to Eidem discloses a portable stand which is provided for the transport of infusion pumps, intravenous solutions and other associated equipment. The stand consists of a T-shaped base having a base member with a base leg extending perpendicularly therefrom. Large, diameter non-swiveling wheels are located at either end of the base member and the caster wheel is located at the end of the base leg. A skid member is provided to assist in the transport of the stand on stairs. A cylinder support platform may be affixed to the T-shaped base. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not combine an I.V. pole and an oxygen tank, thereby keeping the necessities together and reducing cluttered space.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,133 to Morrow discloses an intravenous (IV) support assembly including a mounting adapter and an upright IV pole. The mounting adapter is mountable to a single rail of a patient support frame, and includes an insertion member and a locking mechanism. The IV pole is supported by the mounting adapter, and includes a hollow lower end for receiving the insertion member of the mounting adapter. The IV pole is secured to the insertion member by the locking mechanism of the insertion member. A variety of different mounting adapters each configured for a different rail configuration are available for supporting a common IV pole, so the IV pole is transferable between mounting adapters mounted to different rails. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to reduce tripping hazards and thereby provide a safer environment for staff and patients alike.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,505 to Chinn discloses a an IV pole having mounted at an upper end a holding assembly comprising a head and a plunger, and at a lower end a docking assembly. The head on an upper portion includes at least two opposed upwardly extending projections suitably for hanging IV fluid containers. The plunger is movable between an extended position in which the plunger is held a distance above the height of the projections, and a retracted position in which the plunger is proximate to the projections such that removal of IV fluid containers hung on the projections is prevented. The smooth profile of the head and plunger greatly reduces the risk of the IV pole getting snagged on an obstruction or causing injury to rescue personnel. The docking assembly permits the IV pole to be removably secured to a docking port provided to a structural member and to be lowered to a stowed position. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to make the hassle of juggling patients and vital life support equipment much more efficient and easier.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The IV bag and oxygen supporting pole is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for supporting medical equipment. The apparatus is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.